Hugo High Summer One Shots : Sophomore Year
by JetGirl1832
Summary: Eponine has just completed her crazy Sophomore year Hugo High School, so what follows a tough year at school? Summer vacation of course!
1. A Not So Little Fall of Rain

"I can't believe just how uncultured you are when it comes to movies!" Éponine exclaimed as the followed Alex into his house, it was a relatively cold summer's day and the sky had been a gloomy gray all day long.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that either," Alex replied with a sigh as he shut the front door behind them, Éponine had been insisting on a movie night in order to have him be "properly" introduced into film culture.

"I'm just gonna take a guess that it was Antoine because he told be all you watch is the History Channel and National Geographic," Éponine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "anyway, I want to show you what I've got with me." She led her self into the living room and settled herself onto the couch and began to rifle through her ever handy messenger bag, Alex soon sat beside her. She extracted from the interior of her bag five movies for them to choose from and she showed them to Alex, "please tell me you've heard of these..."

Alex looked at the titles of the various DVD's, "Despite what Antoine may say about me while I may not watch 'popular' movies I'm not completely oblivious."

"That's basically you're roundabout way of telling me that you haven't seen any of these," Éponine shook her head, "well then we shall start with this one, 'Friends With Benefits.'" She took the DVD and got off the couch and started fiddling with the player after struggling for a bit she groaned. "Alex... How does this- I got it!" She exclaimed as the player flashed with a friendly little "Hello."

"Alex?" Sandrine Enjolras called to her son, "Oh Éponine it's good to see you!" she smiled at her son's girlfriend, "here to keep Alex from boredom tonight while we are at the Gala?" she asked as she fixed her earrings. Just behind her was her husband Armand who was dressed in a handsome and finely tailored tuxedo.

"Anyway, Alex, I've left some money on the counter in case you two decide to order pizza or take out, there are also some leftovers in the fridge," Sandrine began listing off things, "and if none of the appeals to you then you have free range of the kitchen as well."

"Thanks mom," Alex replied quietly.

"Hey son," Armand gestured to Alex who approached his father, "go get'em tiger," he whispered to him causing Alex to redden immensely and Éponine looked on in confusion, she did not know what he said.

"Armand..." Sandrine glared at her husband.

"I'm only joking Sandy," Armand chuckled, "you two have fun!"

Mr. and Doctor Enjolras collected their coats from the hall closet and soon were out the door leaving Éponine and Alex alone in the large house to watch their movie. Éponine then grabbed the remote and let the movie start to play as the raindrops began to fall from the sky.

The couple had become completely enthralled in the movie, Éponine clearly more so than Alex who kept glancing out the window to see that a storm had completely over taken the sky and the rain was now coming down in harsh sheets. Then about halfway through the movie the screen went dark along with the rest of the house, Éponine squeaked out of a mixture of fear and surprise. The power had gone out, clearly they would not be finishing the movie tonight. The sudden darkness that had enveloped the house was broken when lighting flashed across the sky causing the room to glow with a bright blue light for a second, this was coupled with a loud crash of thunder which caused Éponine to loop her small arms around Alex's arm out of fear.

"'Ponine are you going to be alright?" Alex asked her with concern.

Her face had been nuzzled between his arm and the back of the couch as she muttered something to him, "I couldn't hear you what was that?"

Éponine took a deep breath and drew herself away from him, "If you must know, I'm a little afraid of storms..." Just then there was another flash of lighting and she released another involuntary squeak.

Alex couldn't contain his amusement that a thunderstorm seemed to be the only thing to make Éponine as fearful as a young child.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want," Éponine glared at him, "it's not funny."

"Well if you do choose to let go of my arm I can go see if I can find something like a flashlight," Alex suggested.

With a sigh Éponine reluctantly let go of Alex's arm and he got off the couch and went to the kitchen, she followed him, her bare feet sounding lightly against the hardwood flooring. Alex immediately went to what was the family junk drawer. Fumbling through all the junk items he wasn't having much luck, so far the only thing that seemed promising was a flashlight that glowed dimly before blinking out for good, not to be discouraged he continued his search. Soon his hands drifted over a small box of tea lights and a box of matches, he could only assume they were there for events such as what was occurring. He pulled out a few of the small candles and placed them around the kitchen to provide light for them, as he did this he could see Éponine appear to relax a bit.

"Is that better?" Alex asked her.

Éponine nodded with a smile, "much better, thanks."

Alex then pressed a button on his watch in order to make the watch face glow in a faint green color, the time read 7:45, "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

Before she even had a chance to properly reply to him her stomach growled in betrayal, "Yeah, guess I am... But what are we going to do? Don't think they can deliver pizza in crap like this," she nodded to the window that was being hammered with rain.

Alex simply shrugged, he wasn't sure what they could do either, with the power being out that eliminated the usage of the microwave and meant that things in the refrigerator might go bad.

"Do you have a guess stove?" Éponine asked.

"I don't know, I suppose?" Alex shrugged, he had never bothered to figure out exactly what it was that made the various kitchen appliances tick.

"Well aren't you a great help," Éponine rolled her eyes, she carefully picked up one of the tea lights and walked over to the stove to check it out for herself, "fantastic, we can still cook with this," she smiled.

"Cook what?" Alex turned to her.

"I dunno," Éponine shrugged her shoulders slightly, "what have you got?"

Alex walked Éponine over to the pantry and they began looking for anything that they could turn into a suitable form of dinner, "Pancakes! That would be great!" Éponine exclaimed as she pulled out a box of pancake mix from one of the lower shelves, "you like pancakes don't you?"

"I guess as much as the next person," Alex replied.

"Great, so we'll get the rest of the ingredients and you are going to help me put this together," Éponine ripped open the top of the box, "after all this is your kitchen, I hope that you would know your way about this place better than I do... So I need butter and eggs."

The two of them searched high and low throughout the kitchen making sure they had everything they need ranging from a mixing bowl to vanilla extract, once they had all they needed they tried to follow the instructions on the back of the box only using the dim light that was provided from their small candles.

"So once we've got this all mixed up," Éponine explained as she poured chocolate chips into the batter, "and we get the frying pan all heated up... We should be good to go!" she continued to mix the batter and then carefully she poured it in to the hot frying pan. "This is the part where you come in," she smiled at him.

"Me? What do you want me to do?" Alex asked.

Éponine looked around for the spatula he had pulled out for her earlier, picking it up she held it out to him, "I bestow this spatula of glory upon you, Alexandre Enjolras, noble warrior of the spatula." When she finished her statement she couldn't help but crack up at her own awful joke.

Alex sighed and picked up the spatula and stood in front of the stove and set to work, "So how will I know that it's done?" he asked.

"When it stops sticking to the pan," Éponine explained, "and don't you dare let them burn!"

When Alex finished he smiled and placed two plates of pancakes at the kitchen table, some of the candles had gone out so he quickly brought out more and lit them.

Éponine sat down and smiled and started to cut into her pancakes with a fork, "Alright, so this might not be my idea of a candlelit dinner, but I guess it will have to do."

They enjoyed their pancakes as the storm continued to rage outside and as they washed all the appliances and dishes Éponine kept getting distracted by the rain as it pelted the window.

"So... How am I gonna get home?" Éponine turned to him.

The thought had not actually crossed his mind till then, "I don't know," he shrugged, "I don't think driving is a good idea, and walking is definitely out."

Éponine smirked and wagged her eyebrows suggestively, "You aren't suggesting I spend the night, are you?"

Alex's face reddened, "I Uh-"

"After all I really am just barely sixteen-"

"'Ponine stop it!" Alex cut her off, "you know I would never take advantage of you!"

"I know," Éponine giggled, "I just like watching you squirm," she added a wink at the end.

"Well considering that I don't know what else we can do, I guess you will have to stay," Alex decided.

"Well I should probably call Cosette or Mr. Fauchlevent," Éponine pulled out her phone to see that she had no service, "damn, no signal, I guess we are well and truly stranded."

Soon they decided there was no point for them to be sitting in the kitchen and carefully they moved the candles with them to the living room and they sat back down upon the couch. Éponine found herself laying on Alex's chest and breathing in his scent, and she could feel his hands running through her hair and tugging at the ends watching them spring back, this caused her to giggle.

"Why is it that everyone always does that?" she looked at him with her soft brown eyes.

"Do what?" Alex asked in confusion as he tried to suppress a yawn.

"They always tug at my hair," Éponine explained, "everyone does it."

Alex shrugged, "Well it does kinda spring back."

This caused Éponine to snort with laughter, "It springs back?"

"Yeah..." Alex replied, "it does."

Éponine started to laugh, "You're cute when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Alex responded stiffly.

"Oh yeah?" Éponine laughed, "have you ever noticed that I'm always the one to make the first move?"

"Hey that's not fair," Alex cut her off, "New Years? That was all my-"

"That was called I think Courfeyrac slipped something into your coke," Éponine smiled, "or do you care to prove me wrong."

Alex gulped, he was admittedly a tad nervous, and he hesitated as he looked at her before finally taking the chance and proving to Éponine that she was wrong.

Happily she responded to his kiss, happy that she had someone in her life like Alex, it continued to get more heated for awhile as his tongue prodded at her lips, his hands even began to trail down her back resting comfortably on her waist and pulling her closer to him and eventually they broke apart for air. She once again got comfortable in his arms laying her head on his forearm her breathing was heavy, "Alright, you proved me wrong..." she sounded tired and she began to yawn, within minutes she was asleep beside him on the couch.

Alex adjusted his position on the couch and he was soon asleep as well, the sound of the rain lulling him to sleep.

Late that night the storm died down and Mr. and Dr. Enjolras returned from their party to find their son and his girlfriend asleep on the couch, instead of waking them up Sandrine took a blanket from the linen closet and draped it over them.

XXX

"So let me get this straight," Courfeyrac sat down with Alex at his house that afternoon the next day, power had been restored in the neighborhood and things were going back to normal. "You had movie night with 'Ponine, the power went out, she was afraid, you comforted her and nothing happened?"

"I wouldn't call it nothing," Alex interrupted.

"Because you are so fucking innocent!" Courfeyrac asked, "Then again 'Ponine has a dirty enough mind to make up for the both of you... Have you ever played Cards Against Humanity with her?"

"I don't even know what that is," Alex replied.

"Case and point, you innocent fool!" Courfeyrac sighed, "that was a perfect opportunity and you let it slip away from you!"

"I'm not going to take advantage of her like that Antoine," Alex sighed, "she's my girlfriend."

"Exactly!" Antoine now sounded exasperated.

"Just shut up, will you?" Alex rolled his eyes, "alright, in your opinion nothing happened, now will you get off my case?"

"No!" Courfeyrac barked.

"Antoine!"

"Alex!"

"Shut up for god sake!" Alex picked up a basketball that was laying near him and tossed it at his friend, it bounced and hit Courfeyrac in the head.

"Oh come on!" Courfeyrac groaned.

מוסיקה מבטאת את מה שאי אפשר לאמר ואת מה שעליו אי אפשר לשתוק


	2. Rougin' It

Éponine tossed a sleeping bag into the back of Mr. Fauchlevent's car and dusted off her hands, the whole house had woken up early and had been busy packing for a week long camping trip as was Mr. Fauchlevent and Cosette's yearly tradition. Now they were to be accompanied by the three Thenardier's who had become a part of their family as well.

"That should be the last of it, right?" Éponine turned to Cosette, she was wearing a pair of denim capri's, a white tank top, her silver necklace, and a red and black button up plaid shirt she had stolen from Alex the last time she was at his house.

"I think so," Cosette nodded as she tossed in her small duffel bag as well.

Éponine smiled, "It's been forever since I went camping, I used to-" she trailed off and her smile faded away as the memories brought back reminded her of the life she used to have, the one she was leaving behind. "So, you do this every year?" she switched her train of thought.

"Yep," Cosette smiled, "every year Papa and I go camping, and now I get to spend it with my best friend!"

"Cosette, 'Ponine, a little help?" Azelma called to them, she was struggling with the bag containing the new tent Mr. Fauchlevent had bought so that the girls could all sleep together.

"I've got it," Éponine quickly ran to aid her sister and moving the tent into the car.

Mr. Fauchlevent stepped out of the house and went to the trunk to make sure all of their supplies was packed properly and that they didn't forget anything important. "We are good to go, everyone get in."

They all climbed into the car, Cosette in front with the three Thenardier's in the back with Gavroche stuck between his two sisters. Mr. Fauchlevent started backing the car out of the driveway and into the street so they could head to the lakeside town of Montrieul that was located not far from the Adirondack mountains.

Once there they stopped in a small store that was a sort of General store, in Éponine's opinion it was more of a convinience store that was mashed up with a tourist trap, they had stopped to by firewood so they wouldn't bring foreign bugs into the campsite. Éponine had been looking at the keychains that depicted various things like a sunset over a lake, a copy of the statue that stood in the middle of the town and other such things, they all had "Montriuel" printed at the bottom. Gavroche had been off fiddling with a pop gun and Cosette was taking pictures with Azelma of wooden carvings of comical looking bears that were doing things like fishing, grilling and even dentistry. Mr. Fauchlevent was at the register finishing paying for the firewood and soon they were all back in the car as they drove the rode the campsite that was very close to the camp shore. Mr. Fauchlevent took the car off the road and they were all bouncing around in the back as he navigated the dirt path that could barely qualify as any sort of a road and they finally came to a stop near the lake's edge.

Cosette quickly got out of the front seat and Mr. Fauchlevent popped open the trunk, the Thenardier's slowly emerged from the car as they watched Cosette and her father setting up camp almost like clock work. Éponine approached the trunk and started helping to remove the supplies, as she flung a large bag over her shoulder she turned to her siblings, "Come on you two, are you going to help or not?"

Her two siblings seemed to be released from their trance and immediately began unloading the packed car, once that was done they had to start putting everything together. They spread plastic tarps on the ground before they removed the tents from the bag and began to set them up, at first Éponine struggled to fit the poles together but once Cosette showed her how they clicked together it became easy and they all threw their belongings inside.

"I've sent Gavroche to collect kindling for the firewood," Mr. Fauchlevent explained.

Éponine suppressed a small giggle, even through her brother was about to be in high school she was sure he must have concocted some great mission for himself out of a simple task of collecting wood.

"Cosette, why don't you show the girls around a little bit before coming to help prepare dinner?" Mr. Fauchlevent suggested.

"Okay Papa," Cosette nodded and turned to Éponine and Azelma, "come on, you'll love this place," she took off and Éponine and Azelma followed her carefully down the path towards the river bank.

Éponine took in her surroundings as she kept going down the path and she saw out across the lake as it sparkled like silver, "This is amazing, I just, wow."

"Well then lets keep going, there is more to see," Cosette called from ahead.

Éponine sighed and kept walking until they were right up against the shore, there was a dock to one side, and on the other there was a tree with a rope dangling from one of the limbs, "Cosette... This is like some sort of fairy land!"

"Hey, wait up!" Azelma called as she finally caught up with them, "wow... What is this place, did I fall down a rabbit hole?"

Éponine giggled at Azelma's comment, in the sky the sun was beginning to set turning the water a gradient of reds and oranges. "I feel like I could stay here for ever."

"I know it's nice," Cosette spoke up, "but we still have dinner to prepare, which believe me, it's a lot of fun."

"My knife skills are lacking, and I don't think you want me to loose a finger," Éponine piped up.

"You won't cut off your finger," Cosette rolled her eyes, "I promise, and if you do, do your really need all ten?"

Éponine narrowed her eyes but still she followed Cosette back to the camp shop and as they got closer the friendly smell of a campfire hit her nose.

Mr. Fauchlevent with the help of Gavroche were tending the fire which was glowing brightly and cheerfully, with that under control the girls started cutting vegetables and making sure the propane stove was in working order.

They all worked together as well and efficiently as any professional kitchen and the camp site smelled wonderful as they all sat down for their supper and they all ate in relative silence as the stars glowed brightly overhead. Then they cleaned up their plates and their spaces and let the fire die to embers, "Make sure you put that out completely before you go to bed," Mr. Fauchlevent instructed them, he was going to bed early as was Gavroche so they could go fishing in the morning.

"We will Papa," Cosette nodded.

"Don't worry Mr. Fauchlevent we won't let the place burn down," Éponine cut in but immediately she felt awkward, she had been living with Cosette and her father for months now and they were even in the process of adoption. Still she was not able to bring herself to call him "Papa", "Father" or any other terms of endearment like that.

Mr. Fauchlevent smiled at her and ducked into his tent living the girls in the dying firelight, since their main source of heat was gone they were now bundled up. Éponine wore a pair of sweatpants that belonged to Cosette that read "Hugo High Cheer!" down the leg and her sweatshirt was plain red and was yet another article of clothing that really belonged to Alex. With a long stick she was poking at some of the wood that still glowed with a faint red, a flashlight was sitting in her lap, "So I guess we should probably go to bed soon? I would feel bad if we woke them up by being crazy."

Cosette, "I suppose, besides this place is a lot more fun in the daylight," she then got up from where she was sitting, "Hey 'Zel, can you help me get some dirt to put on the fire? 'Ponine can you take the bucket and fill it with water?"

They worked together to put out the remains of the fire so that not even the smallest spark remained, "Only you can prevent forest fires!" Éponine declared in a deep voice, she then preceded to cough, "dammit I can't talk that low!"

Azelma and Cosette were giggling as they turned on the flashlights and entered the tent with Éponine following, it was a tight fit for the three girls and their gear but it wasn't impossible. Although Cosette seemed to have a better ability of changing into pajamas in the small confines of the tent more so then the Thenardier sisters. They all snuggled down into their sleeping bags and switched off the flashlights.

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Cosette whispered.

Éponine frowned, "Don't jinx us!" she whispered back, "The last thing I want to deal is bed bugs!"

"'Ponine hush!" Azelma turned to her sister, "just go to sleep."

xxxxxx

"Race you to the lake!" Cosette hollered as she ran, they had already finished their breakfast and had changed into their bathing suits and were running towards the lake.

Éponine ran as fast as her bare feet would carry her over the ground as she sped towards the destination, but Cosette had the advantage of already being familiar with the surrounding area. "This, isn't, fair!" Éponine spoke between breaths as they finally made it to the lake shore.

Cosette stood by the edge and was laughing, "I guess I win?" she said with a shrug.

Éponine rolled her eyes, "I still say it wasn't fair."

"Whatever, are you swimming or not?" Cosette asked.

Éponine glanced at the rope tied to the tree, "Of course we are going to swim!" she went over to the tree holding onto a branch to reach out for the rope. Unfortunately the branch broke and Éponine fell into the water below.

"Oh my god, 'Ponine are you okay!" Cosette ran to aid her friend.

Éponine coughed and sputtered for a moment, "I meant to do that!" she shouted up to Cosette.

"Yeah right," Cosette snorted with laughter.

"Don't tell me I missed out on the fun, what happened?" Azelma asked.

"Your sister fell in," Cosette replied.

"I'm telling you, I meant to do that," Éponine replied as she got out of the lake, "all of that was completely intentional."

"Because of course you planned that the branch would snap and you would fall in," Cosette nodded.

Azelma burst into a fit of giggles, "The branch broke? Way to go 'Ponine, I think you deserve a medal for that one."

"You better watch yourself 'Zel, 'Ponine just might kill you with that death stare of hers," Cosette smiled.

"Screw both of you," Éponine glared at her younger sister and her best friend.

xxxx

Sadly their week in the woods came to a close and they had to return to the reality that was Paris, "Well you missed Alex didn't you?" Cosette asked.

"Of course I did," Éponine replied, "but unlike you and Marius we can stand to be away from each other at more then an hour at a time."

Cosette narrowed her eyes, "Oh come on we aren't that bad, are we?"

Éponine shrugged her shoulders slightly, "A little."

Cosette rolled her eyes, "Whatever, now help me pack up this tent, it's not a one person job."

"Aye yay Capt'n!" Éponine offered her a mock salute and both girls began to laugh.

"Well we will probably be back same time next year," Cosette smiled as she looked around the campsite one last time as she and Éponine worked the tent back into it's bag.

"Yeah," Éponine bobbed her head, "same time next year."


	3. A League of Their Own

"Éponine wait!" Cosette called as Éponine had taken off running through the park and abandoning Mr. Fauchlevent and Gavroche, Mr. Fauchlevent looked on in confusion while Gavroche smirked knowingly. Azelma had calmly staked a seat under a tree and sat there with her pencils and sketchbook.

It was the Forth of July in Paris and to Éponine that meant one thing and one thing only, baseball, every year Eponine always joined in with a pick up game of Baseball at the parks baseball diamond, last year she even had a glove the the had borrowed from Courfeyrac. She had learned how to throw and catch from her father when she was young, and being light on her feet made her a very good player, it was one time that she liked to show off her skills.

"Éponine!" Cosette huffed and panted, "what are we doing here?" she looked around the diamond immediately recognized everyone who was there, Laurie, Marc, Chris, even Alex and Marius were playing.

"Baseball of course, you can't get more American then that," Éponine grinned brightly.

"And there she is, the Angel of the Infield and outfield," Courfeyrac smiled at her as he approached the two girls, he held two mitts and two hits, "these are for you," he tossed her a mitt and a Chicago Cubs hat, "since you always love to root for the underdogs."

"Hey! Wait just a sec-"

"'Ponine, just face it, the Cubs suck, they haven't been to the World series in close to a hundred years," Courfeyrac cut her off.

Éponine just grumbled and tried on the glove, the leather was soft and worn from years of use and on the side she could see faded writing that said, "Damien Courfeyrac." "Wow, you're letting me use Damien's glove?"

"You play well," Courfeyrac shrugged, "can't let you use that piece of crap I had in middle school."

"Awww... Aren't you just so sweet," Éponine giggled slightly.

"So you guys are all here to play baseball?" Cosette asked.

"Well the whole town always gathers at the park for the 4th so why not?" Courfeyrac replied, "would you like to play?"

"Oh no," Cosette shook her head, "always been more of a cheerleader," she heard Courfeyrac laugh quietly, "hey! Cheerleading is a sport! We were very close to making it to Nationals this past year!"

Courfeyrac immediately shut up, he did not want to face the wrath of Cosette Fauchlevent right before the game, "well I suppose we could use you for a morale boost," he shrugged slightly, "Ummm... 'Ponine wanna go toss a ball around for a bit before we get started?"

"Sure, whatever you say Courf," Éponine smiled and followed him quickly to the outfield while Cosette decided to watch from the bleachers, "do I even want to know what kind of deal you struck with Alex to get him to play?"

"It was actually pretty easy, I just told him we were short a few guys," Courfeyrac replied as he tossed a ball back and forth between his hands.

"You sure it wasn't that he just didn't want to hear you complain?" Éponine asked as she waited for his first throw,

"You doubt my abilities in persuasion, I'm hurt," Courfeyrac replied as he pitched her a fast ball.

Éponine had to jump to catch it, "Too high!" she shouted to him.

"No, you're too short," Courfeyrac replied.

Éponine frowned and pitched him a slider knowing that he would not be able to catch it.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Courfeyrac called as ran after the ball, Éponine just smirked.

"Hey you fellas up for a game?" A boy came up to Courfeyrac, Éponine recognized him immediately as Louis Brujon a friend of Alain, the two of them locked eyes, "you have a girl on your team?" Louis wrinkled his nose at Éponine.

Éponine clenched her hands into a fist.

"So what if we do?" Courfeyrac practically growled at the boy, "she's good and I'm sure she can match your best player any day."

Now, Éponine turned to her friend wide eyed, "Courf are you crazy?"

Louis smiled, "So I guess our game is on?" he held out a hand to Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac didn't take his hand, "Just go get your boys so we can get started."

"Will do," Louis replied curtly, and as he walked away he walked right past Éponine, "good to see you 'Ponine."

"Shut up," Éponine turned away from him.

"You I think Al would love to see you again," Louis ignored her.

"He isn't here?" Éponine asked.

"Nah, he's got bigger things on his mind, so just me, my boys and a few others," Louis replied.

"Well, like Courf said, go get your guys and we'll start this game," Éponine replied.

"It will be my pleasure to crush you and your friends to the ground," Louis replied as he went to get his team together.

Courfeyrac came up behind her, "Want a bat so you can smash his head in?"

"Nah," Éponine shook her head, "I think killing him fair and square in the game will be enough for me, so why don't we inform everyone of the game you've gotten us into."

"Right, we're gonna kick some ass," Courfeyrac winked and high fived Éponine.

Within ten minutes Louis had returned with his team and they were ready to play ball, "We'll be nice," Louis approached Courfeyrac, "you can be at bat first."

"Sounds good," Courfeyrac then gathered his friends as the sorted out a line up, "Éponine, I want you before Alex, then Alex will be followed by Marius, are we good."

"Clear as crystal, now let's kick some ass!" Éponine shouted as they went to their "dugout" on the side of the diamond and each person awaited their turn at bat.

Courfeyrac was first up to bat and Louis was pitching, the first pitch was a ball and it went soaring right over his head, "Come on, is that the best you've got?" he taunted.

Louis frowned and when he pitched the fast ball it went zooming past and still Courfeyrac tried to swing, "I believe that's strike one?" Louis called.

If there had been a strike zone painted Courfeyrac would have already ground it out with the tip of his black converse. This time he prepared himself for Louis' next pitch and had luck as he sent the ball flying into the outfield as he dashed along the baseline.

"Second base, second base," Courfeyrac chanted to himself as he stepped off first, the boys in the outfield were chasing the ball and were about to throw it back, it was unlikely to be a triple play so he stopped. From the sides he could hear his friends cheering for him loudly, he waved to them cheerfully and smirked at the second baseman.

The game continued to be played and they were doing well, sadly Jehan had gotten tripped up on the way to first base and Marc collided with the shortstop who had the ball meaning that they had two outs. Courfeyrac scored them their first run and was now giving a pep talk to Éponine who was next to bat after Andre was to go.

"You can do this, just keep your eye on the ball," Courfeyrac coached.

"I know Courf, I know how to play baseball!" Éponine rolled her eyes dramatically.

Courfeyrac quietly sat down one the bench as Andre got walked and Éponine took her place on home plate more than ready to knock the ball out of the park.

Éponine grabbed the bat and held it tightly in her grasp as she glared at Louis who was smirking at her from the pitcher's mound.

"You are going down Brujon," she muttered to herself.

Louis threw his first pitch to her, Éponine had focused in on the ball and swung the bat as had as she could, but she didn't here the familiar crack of the ball connecting with the bat, she had missed.

"Good show Thenardier!" The catcher teased behind her.

"Shut up Babet," Éponine growled as she waited for him to throw the ball back to Louis.

Zoning her focus in once more she readied herself for the next pitch, "Come on 'Ponine, focus..." she chanted to herself.

Louis pitched again and Éponine swung the bat once more, only this time she was too soon.

"'Ponine you've got this!" Courfeyrac shouted from the sidelines.

Éponine smiled and tipped her hat to him and waited for Louis' next pitch, it was a fastball headed right for her and she swung and heard the resounding crack of wood and leather and took of running towards first base. Her converese were thudding against the dirt as she ran down the baseline, as she rounded towards second she saw Andre make it home and they were throwing the ball to third. She stopped on second and was panting heavily but was smiling brightly, as Alex approached home plate he shot her a brief smile and Éponine got ready to run to third.

Alex had his blue eyes fixated on the pitcher and it was making Louis feel nervous and it showed when he pitched, it was weak but Alex hit it cleanly into the outfield. Éponine ran to third, she was fast and light on her feet practically flying towards home plate, but fate was not on her side today.

"Go back! Go back!" Coufeyrac shouted.

Éponine couldn't, she wouldn't go back, instead she just picked up more speed, took the risk and slid into home, completely forgetting she was wearing shorts. Her leg was on fire and she wasn't sure if she could stand as she stayed on the ground while the dust settled.

"'Ponine are you alright?" Marius asked as he ran towards her, Courfeyrac close behind him.

"A little bit of help would be nice!" Éponine replied from where she sat on the ground.

Marius knelt beside her and looked at her leg, it was cut up and bleeding slightly, he put his arm around her and with the help of Courfeyrac they got her to stand. Together they helped her walk over to the bench where Cosette was now waiting with a worried expression on her face. Éponine sat down holding onto Marius' hand.

"Chris you go," Courfeyrac directed, "take Mar-dog's place."

"Big scratch, looks painful," Marius' voice was tinged with concern.

"Oh now don't you fret," Éponine smiled, "I don't feel any pain, this can't take me out of the game."

"Anyone got water?" Cosette asked, Jehan passed her his water bottle, she unscrewed the lid and began to pour the contents on Éponine's wound, it went from her knee practically all the way up her thigh.

Alex who was stuck watching this all unfold from his position on second base seemed very out of sorts and unfocused.

"OW!" Éponine hollered and grabbed Marius' hand tightly, "okay, maybe it does hurt."

"I know," Marius grimaced, "I think you broke my hand."

Éponine immediately let go, "Sorry..." her face flushed bright red.

"It's okay," Marius sighed, "feeling any better?" he asked.

"Let's find out," Éponine looked at her leg and the awful scratch that it bore, she tried to stand but immediately her leg began to shake terribly so she sat back down, "I'll be fine, I'll be ready to play in the outfield, I'm sure of it."

"Are you crazy?" Marius scoffed.

"I'm fine, I'll sit now, but I'm telling you that I'm fine," Éponine replied.

"'Ponine-" Marius began but Courfeyrac put his hand on his shoulder momentarily distracting him.

"Hey buddy boy, you're up to bat," Courfeyrac spoke up.

Marius sighed, picked up the bat and the went to play.

Éponine watched Marius make a fit that brought Alex in and Chris got to third but Marius got tagged on his way to second bringing them into the bottom of the first inning.

Éponine picked up Damien's glove and started limping towards third base, Alex stopped her.

"You're playing?" Alex asked.

"Of course I am," Éponine tried to go around him but he continued to remain in her way.

"You're hurt," Alex replied.

"So what?" Éponine folded her arms across her chest, "I can still play third base."

"'Ponine you're limping, I know you want to play, but why don't you take the outfield, maybe center?" Alex suggested.

Éponine raised her eyebrows, "What? No thanks," she shook her head, "I'm taking third."

"Trouble in paradise?" Louis asked as he walked past the couple.

"It's none of your business, stay out!" Éponine glowered at him as he walked away before turning back to Alex, "I'm taking third, don't stop me."

"Hey you two, get your asses out on the field!" Courfeyrac shouted to them from where he stood as shortstop.

Éponine slowly but deliberately made her way to third base while Alex took second, Courfeyrac quickly ran over to him.

"A little advice about playing baseball," Courfeyrac whispered.

"What do you mean?" Alex whispered back.

"When you play with 'Ponine don't mess with her, it could bring you bad luck-" Courfeyrac paused for a moment, "actually why am I telling you this? She's your girlfriend, you should know that by now!" he laughed and ran back to his position, Alex sighed as they began to play.

From that moment on the game for the most part was not exciting, they were now in the bottom of the fifth and it seemed Louis' team was not as great as he claimed seeing that Chris seemed to be well on his way of pitching a perfect game. Courfeyrac and his friends were now up 6 runs and were almost debating calling the slaughter rule.

"Gotta give them a chance, it wouldn't be fair if we called it," Éponine advised.

"I know you are not saying that to be nice," Courfeyrac replied, "you just want to see them pounded into the ground, that's the only thing that will make you happy."

"Gee, how did you guess?" Éponine glanced about with an innocent look on her face.

"How about when you practically winded what's his name, Gus Claquesous?" Courfeyrac replied, "I think you deliberately tripped Louis, and you are playing with an approximately six inch cut down your leg?"

Éponine simply rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just play this game, I'm dying for a snow cone."

The other team got lucky and during that inning they scored to runs but were still down by four points when Éponine's team was up to bat. When they came back to their dug out Gavroche and Azelma had joined Cosette as part of their fans.

"Hey, 'Ponine what's the inventory?" Gavroche asked, at fourteen he was not willing to drop the game that he and his sister always played whenever she was in some kind of sports game.

"Let's see two eyes, neither of them black," Éponine began to list, "I still have all ten fingers and none of them are broken and I-"

"What the hell did you do to your leg?" Gavroche noticed suddenly.

"Oh I uhh..." Éponine did not really want to admit that she slid into home wearing shorts.

"She had a fight with home plate, and lost," Courfeyrac smirked.

Éponine pushed against his shoulder, "Not funny!"

"Did you slide?" Gavroche asked.

"Maybe," Éponine replied quietly, she didn't like it when he made it feel like she was the younger sibling.

Gavroche shook his head, "Sometimes 'Ponine you need to think."

"Like you're one to talk," Éponine scoffed.

"Hey Gav, wanna join our team?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Nah," Gavroche shook his head.

"What about you 'Zel?" Courfeyrac to the redhead.

"Are you kidding?" Azelma laughed.

"Well you can't say I didn't try," Courfeyrac shrugged.

Xxxx

"And that is a wrap!" Courfeyrac hooted with joy, the game had really turn around during the 8th inning to the point that the opposing teams had been tied up and were dueling it out. It wasn't until Éponine and her team finally scored during what had become their tenth inning. "We won!" he continued to shout as the other team walked off in a huff.

While Éponine still couldn't move too well she wasn't going to let that spoil her fun as the boys all collected in a huddle on the pitchers mound. Alex stood beside her and he wiped the sweat off of his brow, "You play really well, I still think you are crazy or playing with an injury like that-"

"Hey, let's not fight about this," Éponine cut him off.

"I'm not fighting, it just wasn't your best move," Alex replied.

"I've been through worse, it's never stopped me before," Éponine replied, "don't judge a girl on how she looks, there is a lot more to me than meets the eye."

"I know that," Alex laughed slightly, "only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that, you are fantastic."

"Yoohoo! Lovebirds!" Courfeyrac grinned at them, "how about some celebratory coke and burgers with the Pontmercy family before they set off those fire works?"

"I'm game," Éponine replied excitedly, "what about you?"

"Sure, let's go," Alex smiled, together they walked off as the sun disappeared from the sky.


	4. Mean Girls

July 13, 2010

"So you and 'Chetta are on for the party tonight?" Cosette was walking around the kitchen every once and awhile glancing at Éponine who was outside next to the pool reading.

"Of course!" Mirabella replied happily, "mission 'Ponine's Secret Party' is a go!"

"Great, I'm glad you're coming!" Cosette replied with a laugh.

"But how on earth did you plan this without 'Ponine finding out?" Mirabella asked.

"I have my ways," Cosette giggled as she walked past the window once more to see Éponine absentmindedly scratching at the scab that remained from the baseball game. Cosette loudly rapped her knuckles against the glass to get her attention, Éponine looked up. "Stop scratching!" Cosette called.

Éponine rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

"Sorry about that," Cosette returned to Mirabella, "anyway, can't wait to see you; I just have one more thing to do."

"What's that?" Mirabella asked.

"Get Gav out of the way," Cosette answered.

After she finished speaking with Mirabella Cosette went to go speak with Gavroche who was in his room working on some sort of Rube Goldberg contraption. Cosette pushed open the door that was slightly ajar and a flying object almost hit her.

"What was that?" Cosette exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Gavroche replied as he came to the door, "but you really should have knocked."

"I'll make a note of that for next time," Cosette sighed, "anyway I need you to do something for me."

"Okay..." Gavroche replied warily.

"I planned a pre-birthday sleepover for' Ponine-"

"Sleepover? I'll be out of here before you can say 'manicure'" Gavroche replied with a shudder.

"Thanks Gav," Cosette smiled, but Gavroche was already on his phone calling Courfeyrac.  
xxxxxxxx  
Éponine had not expected anything to be going on that night so when there was a loud knock st the door she looked up in confusion. She went to answer the door, it was rare that anyone ever knocked, Mr. Fauchlevent never had guests and Gavroche wasn't there. She opened the door to see the two Latour sisters standing there clutching bags. "Uhh... Hi?"

"Happy birthday 'Ponine!" Mirabella grinned.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow..." Éponine replied running her hand through her hair, and then she sighed, "Cosette!" She shouted into the house.

Cosette soon emerged with Azelma close behind her, "You hollered for me?" She smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Éponine folded her arms across her chest.

"Just a small little get together, birthday party for you," Cosette shrugged, "surprise!"

Éponine didn't know what to say, instead she just stood there as Bella and 'Chetta came inside.

"I ordered pizza and it will be here soon," Cosette started rambling to the two sisters.

"Great! I'm starved," Musichetta smiled.

"I brought my make up for makeovers!" Mirabella added.

At that Éponine's ears perked up, "Makeovers? We're doing makeovers?" Her tomboyish senses were kicking in. Even though Cosette had succeeded in getting her to somewhat enjoy more feminine clothing and putting makeup on an she wasn't too keen on having Bella and Chetta takeover.

"And how about some summer highlights?" Musichetta added.

"Oh no," Éponine shook her head, "no, you are not dying my hair!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Gavroche had happily found himself a safe girl free haven in the Courfeyrac household, surprisingly enough Charlotte was out with her own friends. This meant that it was only Antoine, Damien and Gavroche, although Damien might as well have not been there since he was going out on a date. So Gavroche and Antoine were watching a Red Sox game on the TV.

"So why did they kick you out again?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Some stupid slumber party for 'Ponine..." Gavroche rolled his eyes.

"Slumber party?" Courfeyrac laughed, "a slumber party..." he then repeated.

"Yeah, that's what I said;" Gavroche nodded but saw the grin on Courfeyrac's face, "what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing," Courfeyrac shrugged, "just that maybe we should prank them?"

"Aww hell no," Gavroche shook his head, "Cosette would kill us!"

"Come on Gav! Where is your sense of fun?" Courfeyrac grinned mischievously.

"But it's Cosette, not necessarily someone to mess with," Gavroche warned.

"That's the point, it's Cosette," Courfeyrac smiled, "what can she do?"

Gavroche pondered it for a moment, "Oh alright, but if we get caught you take the fall."

"Deal, now let's call Alex," Courfeyrac pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

Gavroche turned to Courfeyrac in shock, "Now you've lost it, there is no way Alex would ever agree to prank anyone especially his girlfriend!"

"Hey Alex?" Courfeyrac spoke into his phone, "are you busy? Feel like hanging out with me and Gav, also gonna call Mar-dog too." Courfeyrac paused, "oh please? Come on Alex; is it wrong to just want to hang out? Please?" Courfeyrac paused once again, "really? Great! See you later then." Courfeyrac hung up the phone, "well that was relatively easy."

"He's not going to go through with it once he gets here," Gavroche turned to Courfeyrac.

"We'll just see about that," Courfeyrac winked.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"I hate you so much right now," Éponine glared at her friends, they had her in a chair and were applying a peroxide mixture to her hair. "If I go blonde I will never forgive you!"

"Awww... But wouldn't that be just the most adorable thing? You would match Alex!" Bella teased.

"Hush Belle, don't worry you won't be blonde," Chetta reassured her as she finished applying the mixture and removed the gloves she was wearing, "Cosette can you set a timer for about twenty minutes?"

Once that was done the girls went to enjoy the pizza that had been delivered while they were dying Éponine's hair. They finished just in time for the timer to go off.

Chetta checked Éponine's hair, "Great," she smiled, "now go shower and don't forget to condition!" Her voice raised Éponine raced up the stairs to go and shower, before continuing with rest of the nights activities they waited for her, when Éponine came back she had a towel wrapped around her head.

"Come on then, let's see it!" Cosette smiled.

"No," Éponine shook her head fiercely using a hand to keep the towel in place.

"Awww... Come on 'Ponine!" Bella pouted.

"No," Éponine glared.

"'Ponine!" Bella was on the verge of whining when Cosette reached and grabbed the towel causing Éponine's long hair to fall out.

"Oh my God," Musichetta gaped.

"'Ponine... It's-" Bella was wideyed, "it's-"

"Hideous? Am I platinum blonde now? I couldn't look in the mirror," Éponine admitted.

"'Ponine, it's beautiful," Cosette smiled, "go look."

Éponine let out a loud sigh and walked to the downstairs bathroom, she flicked on the light and looked on the mirror, her jaw dropped. It wasn't as blonde as she had initially thought, but it also was blinded then she had wished. Nevertheless, it looked good, her dark brown almost black hair had a light brown almost golden look to it. Paired with the tan she had been working on it looked as if she had just stepped off a beach in California, it made her smile. She was practically glowing when she left the bathroom to face her friends, "Okay, I like it," she smiled.

"I knew you would," Musichetta grinned, her blue eyes sparkled.

"So who wants to watch 'Mean Girls'?" Cosette pulled out the DVD she had checked out from the library.

While Éponine made sounds of protest secretly it was one of her favorite movies, and try as she may she still couldn't get Alex to watch it with her.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"So this is the plan," Courfeyrac narrated to Gavroche who was grinning, Marius who looked nervous, and Alex who made a point of not listening.

"We have water balloons and guns, we do a sneak attack and get the girls outside, then BAM! We nail them with the Super Soakers!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"Antoine, you never cease to amaze me," Alex sighed, "that has got to be the flimsiest plan I have ever heard.

"Well then you think of something!" Courfeyrac glared.

"I'm not going to help you plot against 'Ponine, besides it's the day before her birthday," Alex replied calmly.

"Or are you afraid she'll break up with you again?" Courfeyrac spoke in a teasing manner but soon realized he had taken it too far by bringing up the Valentine's Day Incident.

"You know what, I think I'll go," Alex picked up his car keys and started heading towards the front door.

"No wait, Alex we need you!" Courfeyrac offered him his best puppy dog eyes, "it's just a bit of harmless fun, I swear she won't be mad!"

Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Okay so she might be a little pissed," Courfeyrac shrugged, "but what can you do?"

A slight smile played at Alex's mouth; while he still wasn't too keen on the idea of the prank he could see how Éponine and the other girls could have fun with it.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls had become enthralled with the movie to the point that they were even quoting it to each other, they hardly even noticed the knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Éponine sighed and paused the movie and got up.

"Why'd you pause it?" Bella poured.

"There was a knock at the door," Éponine replied with a shrug.

"A knock at the door?" Cosette turned to her, "who would be knocking at ten at night?"

"I dunno, I thought I heard a knock." Éponine went to the door and opened it, no one was there, she stuck her head out and looked around to see nothing. With a sigh she shut the door, the moment she did there was rustling and whispering from the bushes below the front window.

"Who was that blonde chick?" Courfeyrac whispered.

"That's 'Ponine you idiot!" Alex whispered back to him.

"I still say this is a bad idea," Marius whispered.

Courfeyrac shifted so he had a better grip on his Super Soaker and motioned for Gavroche to knock on the door once again.

Gavroche saluted and while holding his own gun and knocked on the door and ducked back into the shadows, the others emerged from the bushes and waited. Once again it was Éponine who opened the door, "what the hell Is going on?" she grumbled and looked around.

"Now!" Courfeyrac shouted as he sprayed her with the gun, Gavroche sprayed her as well before she slammed the door.

"Cosette!" Éponine called as she rejoined her friends.

"Oh my God, 'Ponine what happened?" Cosette's eyes widened.

"Courfeyrac..." Éponine grumbled, "it's one of his stupid schemes," she turned to Bella, "you aren't going to let him get away with this are you."

Bella smiled, "He may be my boy toy, but you don't mess with my girls."

"Cosette, what do you have that we could use as ammo?" Chetta asked.

"Water bottles, trash cans," Cosette shrugged.

"I think I know something better than that," Éponine grinned mischievously.

The girls followed Éponine up to Gavroche's room; she carefully opened the door and ducked.

"How did you know that was there?" Cosette asked recalling the incident that occurred earlier between her and the youngest Thenardier.

"He's our brother, it's something you begin to expect," Azelma answered for Éponine.

Éponine was already busy scouring her brother's room unearthing his packs of water balloons and pulling a couple of water guns out from under the bed. "Ready to take them down?"

"What on earth could they be doing?" Courfeyrac sighed and put down his gun.

Gavroche sighed, then a thought popped into his head, "Oh no."

"What's wrong Gav?" Marius asked.

"If I know 'Ponine I know what she's up to," Gavroche replied.

"So what is she up to?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Imayormaynothaveastashofwaterballoons," Gavroche spoke rapidly.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

Gavroche sighed, "I may or may not have a stash of water balloons that she knows about."

"Great," Marius hung his head.

"Hello boys," Éponine was leaning against the door frame holding a water gun in her hands.

"Oh shit," Courfeyrac paled.

"Come on you think we wouldn't retaliate?" Éponine grinned, "You are going down." She started spraying the boys as the rest of girls armed with their own weapons attacked. Soon the fight was brought into the backyard in the grass that surrounded the pool; all plans were soon thrown out the window as it became ever man for themselves. Éponine panted as she leaned against the house, she was soaking wet.

"Surprise!" Courfeyrac pelted her with a water balloon, she shrieked and started running in order to evade him but was failing. She was fast but she wasn't fast enough as she ran barefoot through the now damp grass, as she rounded the corner she slipped and her ankle rolled painfully.

Courfeyrac stopped, "'Ponine are you alright?" His voice was breathy, "oh Crap," he muttered when he saw her ankle twisted at an awkward angle, "I am so sorry." He then took a couple of deep breaths before calling out to everyone, "Time out! We have a man down."

Alex dropped the gun he was holding and ran to Éponine' s side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm just fine," Éponine replied, she then twitched her foot sending sharp pain all the way up her leg, "Ow!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Alex replied.

"'Ponine, I'm sorry, I'm an ass and it's the day before your birthday," Courfeyrac began to apologize profusely.

"Courfeyrac it's not your fault," Éponine replied as she put one arm around his shoulder and the other around Alex as they got her to stand without putting weight on her injured foot. "Then again between this and the baseball game how do I know you aren't out to get me?"

They started to walk towards the house, "The baseball game was your fault and you know it," Courfeyrac replied.

"I'm just teasing," Éponine smiled.

"I'll get Papa," Cosette ran into the house.

"There is no need to do that," Éponine called but Cosette was inside.

The two boys continued to help Éponine towards the back door where they were met by Mr. Fauchlevent who took Éponine by himself, "We'll get you to an ER."

Éponine began to protest, "No, really I'm just fine-"

"Sir, would you mind if I went with you?" Alex asked.

"Of course my boy," Mr. Fauchlevent smiled, "and if the rest of you would like to stay that is alright as well."

Mr. Fauchlevent carried Éponine out to his car and with Alex's help got her into the back seat with her foot propped up. Alex went and sat in the front seat and they started towards the hospital. Éponine slumped in the back seat, she hated how helpless she felt.

They got to the ER and Mr. Fauchlevent began to fill out the necessary paperwork and Alex helped Éponine sit down, her ankle had begun to swell and looked a bit purple. Éponine did not speak as she watched Mr. Fauchlevent finish signing the papers on her behalf as her guardian and sit with them. "We will be meeting with a Dr. Simplice and the wait should not be too long," he explained, Éponine still said nothing.

Despite what Mr. Fauchlevent had said the wait seemed to be everlasting until a nurse with a wheelchair finally came to bring Éponine back into an examination room where Éponine waited some more. About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door and a woman with brown hair pulled into a bun, tortoiseshell glasses and a lab coat entered, she held a clip board to her chest.

"Éponine?" She spoke, "I'm Dr. Simplice, what brings you here tonight?"

"I twisted my ankle," Éponine sighed.

"That's no good," Dr. Simplice shook her head as she looked at her foot, as she touched it Éponine flinched. "Hmmm... I'm going to get you in for an X-Ray just to make sure it isn't more serious." She got up and left the room.

Éponine groaned, this was far from how she had expected her night to go and slowly she was getting more and more frustrated. The nurse from before got Éponine back into the wheel chair and took her down to radiology to a Dr. Joly.

The X-Ray was quick and Éponine was taken back to the examination room to wait for Dr. Simplice who walked in and was looking at the X-Ray results. "Good news, you didn't break anything but it is a bad sprain," Dr. Simplice put down the X-Rays and got out what she needed to splint Éponine's foot properly. When she was done she disappeared once again and when she returned she was holding crutches which she gave to Éponine and she eased her into a standing position using the crutches as a support. It took her a second d before Éponine was able to use the crutches to get herself out to the waiting room where Alex and Mr. Fauchlevent were sitting. Dr. Simplice followed closely behind in order to have a word with Mr. Fauchlevent.

"Your step-daughter will be fine, it's just a sprain," Dr. Simplice began to explain,no one did anything to correct her. "It will take a few weeks to heal, and in the mean time a couple of doctors that recommender you to visit would be either Dr. Combeferre or Dr. Enjolras."

Alex held back a laugh at the mention of his mother and he could see Éponine's face turning red.

"Thank you Dr. Simplice for taking care of my step-daughter," Mr. Fauchlevent replied. The three of them slowly walked towards his car to be driven back to 55 Plumet Street.

When they returned and entered the house everyone who had stayed behind cheered.

"Oh thank God you're alive!" Courfeyrac came up to hug her.

"Yes Antoine, I'm alive," Éponine answered, "now can we please watch 'Mean Girls'?"


End file.
